


Lets Be Dirk Just this Once ====>

by Codenameleaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codenameleaf/pseuds/Codenameleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dirk distracts Jake from watching avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Be Dirk Just this Once ====>

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this was going to be a bonus chapter thing to a fic I was going to write with a friend but it never happened, so if it starts kinda funky im sorry about that. Also sorry about the title i couldn't think of anything.

Lets Be Dirk Just this Once ====>

You are now for the first time ever the one and only Dirk Strider. You are currently back in your room after Jake, your reason for breathing, had a run in with you priceless collection of shitty swords, kept in the fridge for the best of care. Hearing him yell like that nearly gave you a heart attack. But none the less, he was now safely back in your arms. Well technically, he was sitting between your legs as he watched Avatar and you played with his hair.  
Your fingers trail behind his ears and he hums a little. A small smile creeps its way across your face, only a small one though; Striders conceal their emotion. Your fingers continue to play with his hair before tracing the lines of his neck and shoulders. God you loved his shoulders. They were just so perfect, with their deep tan and endless freckles. You can’t help but lean down and kiss one. You leave your head there, not bothering to move it. His shoulder felt to nice. While wrapping your arms tightly around his waist you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck.  
He hums again before sighing, leaning his head back on your shoulder. “What is it Dirk?”  
“Have I ever told you how great your shoulders are?” You murmur into his neck.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact you have.” He smiles. Although you couldn’t see it, you knew he was you could feel the slight tug at the muscle in his neck.  
“Well its true.” You say into his neck before kissing it, making him giggle. You smile and kiss his neck again repeatedly each time going up a little higher.  
“Dirk.” He giggles and you love it. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”  
“So?” You pause right below his ear. “Its not like you haven’t seen it a million times before,” You whisper before lightly biting his ear, making him whimper a little.  
“But this parts really important!” He tried to reason, pointing at the screen.  
“He’s just riding a pterodactyl, I don’t see what’s so important about it.” You murmur, kissing his jaw.  
“Its not a pterodactyl its a mmf-” You finally plant a kiss on his lips effectively silencing him. “But -” He manages to say as you briefly come up moving one of your hands from around his waist to the side of his face to turn it slightly before kissing him again. But not for long. You pull back giving him a small smile that was returned with a rather large goofy smile.  
“Fine.” Jake sighed wiggling a little to turn around. He smiled again flinging his arms around your neck before attacking your lips with his own. You smiled into the kiss. Bringing both arms back tight around his waist pulling him close.  
You could never get used to how great his soft lips felt against yours. You felt one of Jake hands grab at the back of your head. Pulling himself even closer so that he is now sitting on your lap straddling you. You smile as you feel his tongue drag across your lower lip. You decide not let him in just yet and kiss him a little harder.  
Your hands find their way to that fine ass of his and plant them selves there. You pull him into you and his other hand tangles itself in your hair pulling your head down so he can kiss you better.  
“Awfully enthusiastic are we?” You laugh against his lips.  
“Oh, shut up” Jake gasps slamming his lips back against yours.  
You are pressed so close to each other that you could feel his heart beat against your chest. He tries again with his tongue only this time you instead go and bit his lower lip. He in turn whimpered and you slip your tongue in running it over his teeth. He let out the quietest of moans and it was music to your ears as your tongue clashed with his.  
You slowed down your kisses gradually. The final battle of Avatar was playing. You pulled back and stared into his deep forest green eyes. He was blushing and panting slightly.  
You smiled at him and one of his hands hesitantly detangled itself from your hair and to the arm of your shades. You hold your breath but don’t move to stop him. You figure its time for him to see. He’s still hesitant but he pulls them off your face.  
You hear him gasp as he sees your orange eyes. You try to look away but his other hand cups your cheek holding your gaze.  
“Dirk.” He said softly stroking your cheek with his thumb.  
“Jake I-” You start to stutter, all your defenses broken down. But you’re cut off as Jake kisses the tip of your nose. Pulling back so he can see you he smiles.  
“Dirk. I love you.” He simply states and your whole world stops. He loves you. Jake actually loves you. You had said it to him a few times but never once has he said it back.  
You quickly pull him into a tight hug. So he can’t see the tears forming in your eyes. “I love you too Jake.”  
“I know baby.” Jake says softly stroking your hair and placing a kiss on your temple. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and figured I'd do something with it.(I hope there aren't to many typos)  
> To possibly make somethings clearer Dirk and Jake have been going out for I think it was two years but Jake hadn't seen Dirks eyes yet.


End file.
